Alphabetical Improv
by jackdaniel0
Summary: The class faces random alphabetical improv plays on random days where random winners, or none at all, win!  Warning:No storyline.  Just for comedy.


"Today, class, we shall return to a once lost subject due to my recent addiction of coconuts-"

"You've always been addicted."

*Audience laughter*

"Lovely comment, Jade. Now, as I was saying, we shall return to a once lost type of play that is called Alphabet Improv!"

"Yay." Jay turned and glared at Tori, as she took no notice. "Sweet soup of revenge..."

*Audience laughs louder*

"And I shall pick, the leading role...Robbie!"

"Yay!" Robbie cheered, but his puppet...thing, just let out a groan with a "Noo!"

*Audience gently laughs*

Robbie ignored it, and went up to the stage, with Rex. He looked around. "I'll pick...Well, obviously, Rex, Tori, Andre, Beck, Sinjin, aaand...Sikowitz!" Sikowitz simply stared. "You're an acting teacher. Get acting!" Tori said as she got up to stage with everyone else.

*Audience laughs*

Sikowitz crossed his arms, smiling, before going up stage. Jade scowled at Robbie. "Why wasn't I picked?"

"'cause you scare everyone." Rex, obviously, pointed out the things that Robbie would not want him to do. That always ended up with a "Rex!" "It's true."

*More audience laughter*

"Fine, Jade, you can come!" Jade, satisfied, went up to stage.

Sikowitz picked a student. "Letter!"

"C!"

Robbie thought for a moment. "Cut some fish open and eat the meat!" He turned to Rex. "Diss the fish, get a kiss, nerd!" Robbie restrained himself from shouting out.

*Even more laughter*

Tori thought, too, and then said, "Eeeew, weirdos fighting! Comments?" She turned to Andre.

*Laughing again*

"Uhh...Oh! Freakos are what they are!" And next was Beck.

*Laughing volume increases*

"Guys don't talk like that. They must be girls."

*Audience howls with laughter*

And then Sinjin. "Hi...I am good with techs." Everyone turned to stare at him.

"I think you went overboard, strange haircut man." Sikowitz grabbed a cut coconut with a straw and started slurping.

And finally, Jade! "Jokesters are what you all are."

Robbie couldn't take it. So he let out a burst. "You're out, Jade!"

"AAAAGH, you're out, Robbie!" Sikowitz said. "Aw cmon!" Robbie sat down, since he gave Rex life...sort of.

"Koolaid should get dumped in to your face, girl." And so on...

"Like tigers...That sounds like tigers!"

"Koolaid, he means." "AAAGH, Andre is out!" Sikowitz once again bursted out. Andre huffed, before going back to his seat, and joining Robbie.

"Man, you people don't know anything right!" Beck slowly turned to Jade. "Except you, beautiful..."

Jade smiled, before saying, "Now that's just rude...For jealous people that want girlfriends."

*Audience laughs*

"I thought it was my turn.." Sinjin called out. "Out!"

"Oh snap, be right back, this coconut milks gonna get real rotty!" Sikowitz threw the coconut out the window, before he randomly jumped out.

*Howling laughter*

"...Pu-ey, you can smell it all the way from outside." Rex'd say.

"Quit talking like that, weirdo!" Tori was being honest about that statement.

"Rawr, kiss me!" Rex laughed, before Robbie said "Rex!", scolding him. "What?" "AAAAEGH!" Sikowitz shouted from out the window. Robbie, holding Rex, went back to his seat.

Now was just Tori, Beck, Sikowitz, and Jade.

"...Sure was weird." Tori'd scratch her head.

"Take a shower. You'd still be weird." Jade smiled. But Tori smiled back.

*Laughter*

"Unless you're claiming to be weirder, you wouldn't of made that statement, would you?" Tori eye'd her. "Very very obnoxious..." Beck whispered to himself. "Why don't you shush!" Jade barked at Tori.

"X-rays show that you have a small brain." Tori smiled.

"Zoobaba says that X-rays are for bones!" Tori put on a confused look at Jade's comment.

"Who's Zoobaba?" "AAAGH!" "Aww!" Tori made a sad face, before going back to her seat, as Jade smiled.

*Laughter*

"I made it up so you'd-" "AAAGH!" "For the love of!" Jade didn't finish, and so, went off to her seat. "Well...I'm le-" Beck couldn't finish as Sikowitz once again, shouted "AAAGH!" Beck went to his seat. Sikowitz climbed back in holding his coconut with a straw in it. "You really should try drinking milk from cocon-" The entire class shouted "AAAGH!" At Sikowitz.

*Audience howls with laughter*

**Whad'ya think? XD**


End file.
